regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Homeward Bound Episode 01
Recap Thursday, 13th December, 1511 (Day 1*) Caldonia. Kel William Marshal and Grimes walk outside the and see a night-sky filled with alien and foreign stars ahead of them in the sky to the north. The land in front of them is thawing. It is raining. The two rest. William tests his magic sword and it still works. Day 2* The two wake up before dawn. The sky is still full of stars. Both Grimes and William feel oddly healed after sleeping of 1 HP per hour of sleep. There is no moon in the sky at the moment. The party wonder how long they slept. Grimes wonders if it was their magic armor that healed them. The two make their plans to head to Swampside. Before leaving the cave area, William gives a prayer of thanks to Bellum. Grimes gives his own pray to Martha to save their souls. The land is still melting around them as they travel. Eventually they arrive at a thawing 80 foot wide river, where a group of Kobolds are trapped from other Kobolds. The party approach the Kobolds on the near side of the river. Grimes finds out they are in the Dungdogs Pack. Grimes talks with Norglab the Kobold who need to get his group of Kobolds to the other side. Grimes checks the water and it is is still cold. The party walk down the river and find they are trapped by a confluence of 2 rivers. The two try to ford a river and Kel William is washed down river. Grimes chases after. Kel William eventually makes it to the far shore of the river, and Grimes catches up. William has lost all of his arrows, +1 bow, tinderbox, and javelin. Their magic armor drys the party, and they follow the river down stream to get to the lake where Conquest is. The field they crossing is melting to reveal grown alive grass. Grimes then realises it is still dark and dawn never came. They look around and see no light coming from the west. And they realise the stars are just located in the northern section of the sky and are all bunched together in a cone. Some hours later they arrive at a confluence of 2 more rivers at the edge of the plain. Grimes shoots a magical fire bolt across the river and finds there is no wind, and his shot goes true. The river looks 160 feet across. Kel William looks again at the stars and confirms that the stars have not moved in the sky all day. Grimes starts looking for a spot along the river for them to cross. William tries to crosses but is dragged down river again, and starts drowning. Grimes rushes after and saves Kel William. The two of them are exhausted and go to rest. The two then realise that they aren't hungry or thirsty, and haven't felt hungry or thirsty ever since leaving the cave. The two fall asleep, Grimes sleeps without his armor on as a test to see if the armor is the source of the healing. Day 3* Both Grimes and William wake up, both healing 9 HP overnight. The party travel further down river. Hours into "the day" the come across some shouting Kobolds. Grimes shoots a crowbow bolt to illuminate the area, but it causes the Kobolds to flee. The party continue to travel and arrive near a forest and find themselves exhauset again. Grimes wonders if they are in a hell for their crimes. Kel Willis dismisses that, seeing their past actions as "good". Grimes starts a fire. With larger light, they see the color around them is normal and not desaturated. ]] Day 4* Both Grimes and William wake up, both healing 8 HP overnight. The party travel and arrive at the large lake near Conquest. The travel down the lake and can't see the city. They wonder if the city has disappeared. William starts to think he is actually dead now. They keep travelling and actually find Conquest at the end of a peninsula. The city is as they left it, just with melted show. William leads the way to the Temple of Bellum. They head into the catacombs and arrive at the Bellum Statue. William prays, he reports his victory, and asks to be shown to the next battle. There is no reply. William and Grimes decide to go look for a tavern, and walk around Conquest, eventually arriving at the tavern "The World's End". In the basement is some spirits which are intact, while the barrels of beer have burst. William pours them both drinks of whisky. Eventually the two of them pass out. 3 hours later the door to the taven opens and wakes up the party. In walks a bipedal fury person. Behind them is many more. William and Grimes draw their weapons. The stranger looks like a Gnolls, but with longer lankey limbs and claws. Grimes asks them to identify themselves, using his magic ring to translate, and the Not-Gnoll asks the same question, but doesn't wait to hear an answer before attacking. More Not-Gnolls come into the Taven to fight. 7 Were-Gnoll-Seals attack the party. 2 are killed before Grimes ends up held by one. William kills another. The rest of the Were-Gnoll-Seals let go of Grimes and flee. William goes to throw the bodies of the dead outside, but the dead bodies are gone except the last one killed. Then the party see the last dead gnoll dissipate into a swarm of small float "gnats" that buzz. William squashes some in his hands and they remain. They have hard exoskeletons and they flapping wings, but are slowly floating to the ground. William and Grimes don't know what to do except go back to sleep. Day 5* Both Grimes and William wake up, both healing 5 HP overnight, despite having been in combat the previous day. They head down to the docks. The frozen ships have all now sunk underwater. William drags one of the rowboats to the shore with his strength. The two then head to the Keep's Library to look for a Map and find none. They head upstairs into the keep proper to find a war room map. William finds the room. The party take the massive map with them. The party scavenge the city for supplies before setting out. A few hours latter they row into Swampside. In Swampside they find the SOS message they had created has been destroyed. The party rest. The party set out to find Nimrod's clan to the East. Day 7* The party arrive at a river to the east of Swampside and to the west of Nimrod's Forest. The party find a spot and Ford it using some rope they gathered. Grimes slips at one point, losing some Scrag Cloaks. The keep heading west and arrive at the woods. They are greeted by the Dogs, Nimrod, and other Kobolds. After greeting the dogs and Nimrod, the groups start exchaning infomation. Nimrod reports the Kobolds are also under the strange healing effects the party is under, as well as feeling no thirst or hunger. Nimrod also says he saw a Dragon swim away from Caldonia, and not fly. Nimrod also saw the Frost Giants, who looked sad, and were heading northwards. Nimrod also comfirms there no moon has been spotted by them either. The party rest with the Kobolds. Day 8* It is raining lightly as they set out. 5 dogs come with the party as well as Nimrod. Nimrod reveals that he saw the two dragons be mean to one another, then Gale went West and Frostbite went into the Ocean. Day 9* The party arrive at the coast. The tides are still working, even without a sun. Nimrod shows them the spot where Frostbite went into the Ocean, and says that the dragons seemed unable to fly. There is a light wind. Grimes tries jumping, but the gravity feels normal. William them realises he hasn't been defecating or urinating since they left the cave either. Day 11* They arrive at the Dead Wood. The snow is gone, so the 20 foot stone wall around the woods is exposed. Grimes and William climb inside while Nimrod and the rods wait outside. The trees in the Deadwood appear the same. Grimes tries shooting one of his magical bolts at one of the tress, but the bolt flickers out of existence after it hits the trunk of the tree. Nothing else happens. Grimes a second shot, and the tree starts to move. William charges in. The tree starts to drip acid from it's brances as William attacks. We find out that the party have -4 to all saving throws. William gets some acid on his face before the tree catches in fire. The other trees move away from tbe burning tree to stop the spread of the fire. Day 12* Williams and Grines wake up after a 4 hour nap and head into the forest now the trees have calmed down. They travel the 3 miles into the centre of the forest to the great willow tree. Grimes looks at the Willow Tree with the Gem of Trueseeing and sees the tree is covered in hundred of eyes and looking at the party. William and Grimes back out of the forest, losing their resolve. They leave the forest and return to Nimrod and the Dogs. They decide to head to Salt Port via Fort Pass. Day 13* The party get back to Swampside and use their rowboat to cross the river to the west bank. Day 15* The party arrive at Fort Pass. Everything is as they left it, except all melted. William finds the supplies left behind here and eats some rations. He feels that his body still wants food, even if he doesn't need it. Without food he feels empty but not hungry. They end up resting at Fort Pass. Day 16* They head north towards Salt Port. Grimes explains to Nimrod they are going to the Salt Port Lighthouse to light it up. Day 17* As they reach the forest, they run into a Kobold back, the Wetfurs, who Nimrod isn't familiar with. Rumpy of the Wetfurs addresses Nimrod. Nimrod claims to be the King of the Long-Snout Clan, (having taken over from Grumpkin). Nimrod also claims the party are his Serfs. They haven't seen a Dragon since the party killed Sleet. Day 20* The party arrive at the Salt Port Light House. Around the light house are the glowing rocks that Jaromir has previously set up to warn ships. The party climb to the top and light it. Grimes and Williams take turns sleeping, keeping the fire lit. Day 25* by Matthew Burger]] William is keeping a watch and spots a ship crossing over Jaromir's Continual Lights. William blows the Horn and waves to the ship. Grimes wakes up in the noise and looks down at the ship. Grimes for a moment thinks the "ship" is alive. The party get to the base of the lighthouse and go to shore to meet them. The ship appears to be made of skinless flesh, with arms, feet, and bones and eyes that are looking at the party. Leaping off the ship are 7 Thung. The party retreat into the lighthouse. :Thung: Thin sickly skinless emaciated dog-like creatures with discoloured bony plates protruding from their joints. Also have unhinging jaws. William kills one of the Thung, it turns into Gnats in the air. 2 more attack William as one bits Grimes's Thigh and won't let go. Another Thung attacks WIlliam and it's teeth find purchase and doesn't let go. The Thung in the rear gives a Canine whining yelling. Grimes & Williams kill the ones attached to their legs, they die but don't turn into Gnats, and stay attacked to their legs. Four Warrior Demons then jump out of the "ship" as William kills another Thung, which disappear into Gnats. It seems that the Thung are extra hard to hit when they aren't biting. Grimes also notices his Phase Sword is doing double damage of what it was before (2d8 Slashing + 2d6 Fire now), as he kills another Thung. William kills another Thung. The last Thung miss their attacks, as the Warrior Demons close in. :The Warrior Demons: Blackish bit iridescent plates coming out of all of it's joints and is vaguely humanoid (no wings, no horns). 6'3" 260 Lbs. Their chest has blue interlocking plates. It carries a curved sword of obsidian. by Matthew Burger ]] Off the boat jump a Task Master Demon and a Lensman. Grimes tries speaking to the Demons with his magic ring, but he only speaks Drekissin. William kills the last Thung. :Lensman: 6'5" 100 lbs. Hardened chitin shell black exoskeleton. It's joins have sharp protruding plates. A single eye its in the middle of it's forehead with no other facial features. Each hand and each foot contains an eye as well. The abdomen opens up into a tall thin mouth filled with sharp teeth, with an elongating opening jaw. The Lensman levitates 10 feet above the ground, but stays back and observes the battle. The Warrior Demons clash blades with William and Grime, each side getting some hits in, but it seems the Warrior Demons aren't being damaged. The Task Master Demon comes into the fray. by Matthew Burger ]] :Task Master Demon: 9 foot tall, but hunched over to only 7 foot. Scaly humanoid covered in small spikes. It's face has a pair of large curved bony plates that extend from the ridges where the eyes meet the nose. From it's small palms extent 3 long, lightly elongated, webbed claws. It's legs are vaguely canine, with the knees doing the backwards loop posture. It's feet are broad are short talons. From it's back sprout large batwings without any membrane. IN one hand it holds a obsidian sword, in the other hand it holds a whip. Grimes and William withdrawal inside the Lighthouse itself. The dead Thung that had been biting them still, disparates when the party moves gets out of their jaws. The Warrior Demons only can fit in one at a time, and the Task Master Demon can't reach inside. The Lensman stays back and observes. William holds off the door as William climbs up the lighthouse stairs to shoot at the Lensman. The Lenman get hit and is almost dead, and it lowers itself back to the ground. The Lensman then lets out a reverberating low sound, like a foghorn, in different pitches very quickly. Then the Lensman starts stalking towards the shoreline. The other Demons fall back, except one that stays at the doorway where William is. Grimes climbs further up the lighthouse and takes 2 more shots shot, killing the Lensman, with it turning into small motes in the air as well. William tackles the last Warrior Demon at the lighthouse to the ground, but it then throws William off. Grimes restrains the Demon from behind and William attacks it. William manages at last to get a hit in (it has AC 26 held). But William finds the Warrior Demon has a resistance to fire, so only does half damage. Grimes shouts for William to use his Phase Blade that is now on the ground, and William uses it to strike hard, splitting the demon into two vertically. Grimes lets go of the demon, but William holds on to it before Grimes lets go. William goes to inspect the body. It has no skin, but a 2nd layer of armor beneath the first. Inside the split open body William can see a skeleton. Grimes and William, as the heat from battle wears off, realise that somehow, they didn't feel as useful in combat as usual, since they are in another plane. Category:Homeward Bound Episodes